I'll always be with you, JayfeatherxBriarlight
by Brivee
Summary: When Jayfeather is caring for Briarlight, he notices her coughing. As the cough progresses into something worse, Jayfeather begins to realize that maybe he has feelings for the she-cat that as a medicine cat, he should never have!


I haven't seen a briarxjay fanfic on here, which is why I'm writing this- I'm not even a huge supporter of the couple, haha. Even so, I put my all into this story, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Jayfeather trotted into camp, his jaws full of yarrow. It had been a good day for growing plants, and he'd greatly appreciated the large yarrow stash he found behind a bramble bush. He dipped his head to Icecloud as he headed toward the center of the hollow, and the white she-cat let out a murmur of greeting. The overpowering scent of herbs filled his scent glands, which was probably why he didn't notice Millie unintentionally sneaking up behind him.

"Jayfeather!" Millie called when she was next to him. Jayfeather jump and let out a surprised yowl, which littered the floor with yarrow leaves.

"Mouse dung…" He muttered. He began to gather the leaves, and he noticed Millie not even making an effort to help him collect his scattered stack. He felt agitation coming off of her in waves, and he rolled his eyes. Millie was always fussing about something, and Jayfeather guessed that it was, as always, about Briarlight. "What is it Millie?" He said calmly, trying to hide his frustration.

"Briarlight's coughing again! It sounded really bad this time. I told her to stop doing her exercises and rest, but you need to check on her." Millie explained, exasperated. Jayfeather twitched his ears in annoyance.

Briarlight had been coughing for half a moon, so Millie's urgent report was extremely unnecessary. He was well aware that his patient wasn't doing well, but Millie's reminder stuck in his pelt like a persistent thorn, ready to pierce his flesh with one wrong move. "Alright Millie, I'll check on her- but there was no need for her to stop exercising. She needs her strength if she wants to overcome this cough before it becomes something worse. "Without waiting for her anguished reply, Jayfeather padded to his den with his re-gathered yarrow leaves.

"Jayfeather, you're back!" Briarlight called as soon as he came into view. He spat out the leaves on floor of his den, and nodded his head in greeting. "Oh, and I see your hunt was successful!" She mused, her attention fixed on the yarrow leaves.

"Yes, I found exactly what I was looking for." Jayfeather meowed, please with himself. "And now it's your turn to help me out- will you organize these leaves by their freshness?" He asked gently.

"Of course!" Briarlight called, and he felt he excitement roll off of her in waves. He smiled. Jayfeather had always admired the young crippled she-cats attitude. She was always ready to do anything to help the clan, no matter how small. In the moons that Briarlight had spent with him in his den, he'd become quite fond of the young warrior- he only wished he could fix her legs.

Jayfeather leaned over to give her ear a lick. "Great, thanks. Oh- and Millie says you've been coughing again. Anything unusual?" He asked, curiously sniffing her muzzle, tasting a slight infection. Briarlight flicked her tail at him in annoyance.

"No, of course not! Millie worries about everything. I'm perfectly fine; I could've kept doing my exercises!" She complained. Jayfeather let out an affectionate purr.

"Of course, Briarlight. And when you're done with the yarrow, you can finish your exercises." He insisted, flicking her nose with his tail. He smiled as the young she-cat started purring.

"Thank goodness! And thanks Jayfeather- you're an excellent medicine cat!" Briarlight said. Jayfeather's heartbeat quickened as she praised him, but he thought nothing of it. He simply turned around and padded out of the den to get them both something to eat.

Three comments and I'll continue. But I mean, if nobody's reading, there's no point in posting more right? I've already got a lot of it written, I just need three people to convince me to put it here. Oh, and if you liked this story, please read my other fanfic: a lost heart! I put my all into that one, too. Here's a link:

Chapter two!

Jayfeather was running through the forest, faster than he ever had. He dodged trees and shrubs just as well as if he could see them clearly, and he almost yowled with pleasure as he felt the wind plaster his fur. If this was what warriors feel while hunting, he would exchange his medicine cat authority to be a warrior any day!

With this thought, Jayfeather tensed. He grazed the entrance to the hollow with his sightless gaze. He'd run all the way home! He had no time to be impressed with himself. He was still thinking about being a warrior.

Jayfeather never thought he was meant to be a medicine cat. Since his kitting, he'd wanted to be a warrior, fighting for the clan, hunting and running through the forest whenever he wanted. Taking a mate, raising strong kits… He shook his head as if to clear it. Padding through the entrance to the hollow, he headed straight for his den, not in the mood to speak with any of his clan mates. He was about to enter his den when he heard arguing from inside.

Jayfeather instinctively pricked his ear, and he heard Briarlight's indignant voice rise from inside the den. He scolded himself for spying, and was about to make his presence known- but curiosity overcame him. Who was she talking to, and why did she sound so upset?

"I can do it myself, Bumblestripe!" Briarlight's complaining mew sounded from inside the den.

"Hush, Briarlight- there's no reason to push yourself. You're still in the healing process, so I insist on fetching your fresh kill for you." Bumblestripe's calming mew rang in Jayfeather's ears. Jayfeather tensed- he knew that tone, the pity in Bumblestripe's voice, as if he were soothing a kit. Jayfeather hissed under his breathe- he hated it when cats talked to him like that!

"But I've been getting my own fresh kill for moons-" Briarlight's hasty reply was cut off with a bout of coughing. Jayfeather winced- she was starting to sound worse.

"There, see? You aren't fit to leave your nest! Stay here now, and I'll fetch you something nice." Bumblestripe insisted. Briarlight started to say something, but Jayfeather could already smell Bumblestripe racing towards him. The young striped warrior bumped into him on his way out of the den.

"Oh, hi Jayfeather!" Bumblestripe mewed cheerily. "I'm just going to fetch Briarlight some fresh kill- I think you'd better check on her cough, it sound like it's getting worse!" He added, hastily padding off to the fresh kill pile. Jayfeather nodded at him, and padded into the den. He was greeted with an outraged hiss from Briarlight.

"Who does that brother of mine think he is? Telling me what I can and can't do? HE'S not a medicine cat!" Briarlight hissed. "I can fetch my own fresh kill, can't I Jayfeather?" She mewed with confidence- but Jayfeather could feel uneasiness welling up inside of her.

"Well, let's have a look at you and then I'll let you know." Jayfeather mewed calmly. He pressed his muzzle to her ears- they felt unnaturally hot. That wasn't a good sign. He bent down to sniff her muzzle, and detected the sour scent of harmful infection. That was certainly not a good sign.

"Well Briarlight, perhaps Bumblestripe was right to fetch your fresh kill." Jayfeather mewed softly. He didn't speak to her with pity, only with cold hard facts. "You're getting very sick. I fear that it may turn into greencough. Just to be safe, I say we keep you confined to the den for a little while."

Briarlight's distress hit him like a wave. "For how long?" She asked, frightened. Jayfeather shifted his paws uncomfortably.

"Until the infection is cleared. I'll give you some herbs, and you should try and get some sleep, okay?" Jayfeather meowed, staring at her with his sightless eyes. Briarlight was the only one who didn't flinch away when he fixed her with a blind, yet spot-on stare.

"They'll think I'm weak…" Briarlight mewed quietly. Jayfeather pricked his ears with interest. "They treat me even more like a kit than they already do! They'll look at me with pitying eyes, they'll try to avoid any conversation with me that involves hunting, fighting, ANYTHING that has to do with standing up!" Briarlight was trying to heave herself to her paws now. "I don't want their pity. I want them to think of me as any other cat- but now that I have greencough, it'll be even worse!" She wailed, finally slumping back into her nest, looking defeated.

Jayfeather blinked understandingly. He knew how this cat felt- his blindness had brought him the exact same problems throughout his life. He hated the pitying stares, the soft tone other cats use when they talk to him. He didn't want their pity, and neither did Briarlight.

"I know how you feel. I've faced the same thing from my blindness- but the best thing to do is just bear through it, and maybe someday the clan will see that you're still an extremely capable young she-cat." He shifted awkwardly. "At least… that's what I see in you." His ears felt hot with embarrassment, and he wanted to claw himself. He wondered why he'd even said that in the first place.

Briarlight seemed confused for a moment, but then she just purred and flicked Jayfeather's flank with her tail. "You know, you can be pretty sweet sometimes- for a grumpy old furball!" She teased gently. Jayfeather batted her tail away with a paw, and started to purr. He felt so… warm, all of the sudden. Being with Briarlight was beginning to bring his spirits up, and helping him forget about his earlier thoughts of becoming a warrior.

"Here, I guess I'd better keep you company while you sleep." Jayfeather mewed, as if it were a tedious obligation. He curled up next to the crippled she cat, feeling the vibrations of her purr surround him before they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Chapter 3

"What do you want, Toadstep?" Jayfeather snapped at the black and white warrior. Toadstep jumped back in surprise, and Jayfeather felt guilt prickle his pelt. He hadn't meant to snap at Toadstep- He was just a little bit irritated. Briarlight had kept him up all night with her coughing, and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

"W-well… Spiderleg wrenched his claw, and it won't stop bleeding…" Toadstep reported hesitantly. Jayfeather sighed.

"I'll take a look at him." He reported calmly, trying to make up for his rudeness before. Toadstep nodded in acknowledgment, and lead Jayfeather to where Spiderleg was rapidly licking his paw.

"It hurts!" Spiderleg complained. Jayfeather rolled his eyes and bent down to sniff the wound.

"All we need are some cobwebs. Toadstep, would you please go find some for me?" Jayfeather asked. Toadstep nodded.

"Of course Jayfeather- I'll be back soon." Jayfeather heard Toadstep race off to inspect some bushes, in hopes of finding the silky threads that Jayfeather needed.

"Just keep licking the wound, and press cobwebs to it when Toadstep comes back. That should stop the bleeding." Jayfeather explained, hearing Spiderleg's murmur of thanks behind him as he padded back to his den. It was time, once again, to check on Briarlight.

Briarlight's checkups had become more frequent recently. She needed to be watched more often- her cough was getting worse and worse every day. There was no doubt anymore- the poor crippled warrior had greencough.

Jayfeather wouldn't usually fret so much about greencough- yes, it's a serious and life-threatening disease- but it happens. In leafbare, some unlucky cat is always infected at some point. The only issue was…

It wasn't leafbare. No, not even leaffall. It was Greenleaf, and Briarlight had greencough.

It must have been because she wasn't exercising enough- or maybe she wasn't resting enough, Jayfeather didn't know. All he knew was his terrible fear that his cheery young patient may not make it through the season, and every night she was closer to her death. Briarlight could barely exercise anymore- she was too weak. And without exercising, all she could do was rest… but that wasn't getting the infection out of her chest. Jayfeather gave her herbs every day, but he was running dangerously low on catmint, and he was afraid that it might be too early to collect from his garden- they may not grow back.

Jayfeather poked his head into the medicine den, smelling Briarlight's familiar scent. He heard the sound of a moss ball being lazily pawed back and forth, and he could feel despair coming off of the young she cat in waves. Jayfeather pitied her. She'd had so much to live for, and now she was probably going to die- and she knew it.

"Briarlight?" He called, and felt her eyes pierce his pelt. He noticed her spirits lift as she saw him.

"Hey Jayfeather! Come to check up on me again?" Briarlight asked cheerfully. Briarlight used to dread Jayfeather's checkups- but he guessed that now, all they were to her was a way to finally talk to another cat. Jayfeather figured she must get bored in the medicine den, all alone. Millie and Bumblestripe couldn't be there for her all the time, and Blossomfall never even visited.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Jayfeather asked, concerned for the gray she-cat. He was already sniffing her, and pressing his nose to her ears to feel her fever. It was no better than it had been.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Briarlight said with lightness in her tone. Jayfeather admired how carefree she could seem, even with the knowledge of how sick she was.

"Have you been hungry at all?" he asked hopefully. His spirits dropped as Briarlight shook her head.

"The thought of food makes me sick…" She said, her eyes hitting the floor.

"You have to eat, you know." Jayfeather insisted. "When was your last meal?"

Briarlight hesitated. "I…haven't really eaten since yesterday." She admitted. Jayfeather sighed. If Briarlight wanted to get better, she'd better start taking care of herself.

"I'll go bring you some fresh kill." Jayfeather said, turning around quickly. Briarlight stopped him with a surprisingly loud yowl.

"NO, DON'T!" She screeched, and Jayfeather heard her drag herself out of her nest. "I'll get it." She mewed more calmly. Jayfeather stared at her in disbelief.

"Do you honestly think you're in the right condition to be leaving your nest?" he asked, exasperated. She-cats never listen!

Briarlight glared at Jayfeather, and he felt her determination like a persistent bramble. "I can do it." She insisted, and began to drag herself confidently across the den. Jayfeather could hear her grunting with pain and effort, but for some reason, he let her go. He walked with her, slowly, as they entered the hollow.

Jayfeather had never felt so proud of any cat be for- and he'd never admired one more, either. There she was, the cat with absolutely no use of her back legs and an awful case of greencough, dragging herself out of the medicine den to fetch her own fresh kill. Jayfeather stared his sightless eyes at the gray cat, disbelief pricking at his pelt as he noticed other cats stopping to watch. Briarlight didn't pay any mind to her surroundings- she just kept moving. After what seemed like moons, she made it to the fresh kill pile, and picked the plumpest mouse she saw.

"Briarlight! Briarlight!" Jayfeather wasn't sure who started the cheering- it might have been himself. All he knew was that he was yowling her name as loud as he could, and so were his clan mates. This was his patient, accomplishing so much with so little strength! As soon as Briarlight made it to the medicine den, Jayfeather leaped at her. He wrapped his body around hers and purred louder than he ever remembered purring in his life. He heard Briarlight's soft purr combining with his, and he began to cover her with affectionate licks and nuzzles.

"I'm so proud of you!" Jayfeather exclaimed, rubbing his cheek on hers. Briarlight licked Jayfeather's ears affectionately.

"I told you I could do it!" She said, but she sounded surprised herself. Jayfeather pressed closer to her, enjoying the warmth of her pelt and her sweet smell- even though it was mixed with the sour scent of greencough.

Jayfeather would've liked to make this moment last forever- but he should've known that it wouldn't. Jayfeather had forgotten about everything except Briarlight, and it was a musty Thunderclan scent that made him remember his place. He glanced up and saw a dark brown pelt, laced with stars. Two round yellow eyes were staring at him intensely.

It was Yellowfang. She was staring at him with narrowed eyes, just watching. Her gaze was not accusing- But Jayfeather couldn't pinpoint her exact feelings. He concentrated on the old former medicine cat, scanning her for emotion.

Wait.

Was that sympathy he sensed? Jayfeather looked at Yellowfang, his eyes wide and wondering. Her eyes flicked from Jayfeather to Briarlight swiftly, finally coming to rest on Jayfeather's gray tabby pelt. Her eyes narrowed to tiny slits, and Jayfeather noticed her already beginning to fade.

"Be careful…"

Yellowfang's rasping voice whispered in his ears. Jayfeather blinked in confusion, and jerked himself away from Briarlight.

"Right… well… you uhh… you'd better eat that mouse now, okay?" Jayfeather mewed awkwardly, his ears hot with guilt and embarrassment. Briarlight blink at him, tilting her head sideways.

"O-okay…" She mewed quietly, bending down to nibble on the mouse. Jayfeather felt bad for ripping away from the she cat, but he knew that Yellowfang was right. He had to keep his loyalties in order- being a medicine cat didn't allow for his affections towards his strong willed patient to grow any farther than they already had.

Chapter four

"Don't get ahead of yourself, now!" Jayfeather purred, amusement filling his gaze as he checked his herb storage. Briarlight sighed heavily, but Jayfeather could feel that she wasn't upset.

"Come on Jayfeather, I fetched my own prey five sunrises ago- what makes you think I can't do it again? I'm getting better, aren't I?" Briarlight mewed sternly. Jayfeather tensed at her words, and the playfulness was swept from his eyes. He swung his head back to burn his sightless gaze into Briarlight, not wanting to upset her, but not wanting to lie either.

Briarlight was NOT getting better. Even though Jayfeather couldn't see her, he knew that she was too skinny- she tried to eat, but most of what she could force herself to choke down was thrown up in a matter of minutes. Jayfeather also knew that she could barely go five minutes without coughing, although more than often she'd try to muffle in with her bedding, or hold her breath in hopes that it would simply go away. Jayfeather wasn't stupid, and he knew that she was getting worse, rather than better.

The knowledge of his patient's dilemma was not news to him- he'd known it since the beginning of this moon when he first realized she had greencough- but seeing the once strong, bright, determined young she-cat in the state she's in now made it far more painful than it had been before. Briarlight was dying, and there was nothing Jayfeather could do about it.

Even as he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could, just in case she ended up losing the battle against greencough, he forced himself to more or less keep his distance. He couldn't get Yellowfang's sympathetic yellow gaze out of his head, a constant reminder that he was a medicine cat. Medicine cats couldn't have mates, and Jayfeather wasn't stupid enough to deny his growing feelings for Briarlight.

Millie was in his den half the time. She was constantly fretting about Briarlight, snapping at Jayfeather to DO something… but Jayfeather was out of things to do. He was out of catmint, and without a cure, all he could do was give Briarlight poppy seeds to relieve the pain and hope that she was strong enough to fight of the disease on her own. He was confident in the young she-cats strength. He trusted that she could get through this, and he trusted Starclan to help her. Jayfeather knew very well that it wasn't Briarlight's time to die, and Starclan wouldn't let it happen.

Jayfeather stopped his gaze from raking the she cat any longer, and he heard her shiver. "I knew it…" Briarlight said, her voice raspy and filled with pain. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

Jayfeather padded over to the crippled she-cat and gave her cheek a comforting lick. "I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't." He said reassuringly. Briarlight sighed, but she didn't seem very relieved. "It's almost sundown…" He pointed out. "You should try to eat something before you sleep tonight."

Jayfeather padded out of the den to get her something from the fresh kill pile. For once, the she-cat didn't argue. She just folded her paws and rested her chin on them weakly. As Jayfeather approached the pile, he was stopped by Blossomfall's voice ringing in his ears.

"Jayfeather, wait up!" Blossomfall called, her paw steps sounding nearer. Jayfeather hesitated, and then turned around to face the young warrior.

"Yes Blossomfall, what is it?" He asked softly. He didn't want to wake up the clan mates that were already asleep in their dens. Blossomfall shifted her paws awkwardly, and Jayfeather sensed worry and agitation on her pelt.

"Is… Briarlight going to die?" She asked bluntly, facing Jayfeather with a painful stare. Jayfeather stifled a hiss- how many time would he have to answer this question tonight?

"I don't know." He admitted. "I'm trying my best to keep her alive, but she's in the paws of Starclan now. I trust our warrior ancestors to keep her safe." Jayfeather notice Blossomfall begin to claw the ground at the mention of Starclan. What was the she-cat so angry about?

"Right… thanks Jayfeather." She hesitated, and Jayfeather could tell that she wanted to say something else. "I wish I'd been a better sister to her." She dipped her head respectfully, and padded off to the warriors den. Jayfeather twitched his whiskers. He tried not to think about the encounter- WISHING that you'd been a better sister and actually VISITED your sibling when her legs were broken and infected with greencough, usually isn't enough. Blossomfall had never taken action to help her sister, and she probably still wouldn't.

Jayfeather was deep in sleep when he was woken, once again, by a croaking cough. Briarlight was having another coughing fit- a bad one. Jayfeather wanted to stuff moss in his ears to keep the terrible noise out of his head. Briarlight coughed and wheezed and choked, and Jayfeather tried to ignore it- but then, he smelled blood.

Jayfeather was up in an instant, racing to Briarlight's side. "Briarlight, I smell blood! Are you okay?" He asked frantically. Briarlight felt unnaturally hot as he pressed his nose into her fur. He silently begged her to speak to him.

"I….I'm okay. Just coughed up some blood, that's all." Briarlight mewed hoarsely. Jayfeather felt anguished and helpless- coughing up blood was a sign. Briarlight didn't have much time left.

"I know I'm going to die soon…" Briarlight choked out suddenly. Jayfeather pricked his ears but didn't reply. "I don't want to leave my clan without seeing the lake one more time…" Briarlight meowed seriously. Jayfeather cocked his head.

"You're far too weak to make it down there…" Jayfeather said flatly. He could feel Briarlight's gaze piercing his fur.

"I used to go down there sometimes, when the sun rose. Back when I could walk, I'd watch the suns reflection on the surface of the water- it was beautiful. The whole lake turned orange, yellow and pink…" She trailed of and was struck by another bout of coughing. Jayfeather stared helplessly at the sick warrior. "You'll take me there… won't you?"

Jayfeather couldn't believe what she was saying. Did she really expect to be able to make the journey down to the lake without collapsing, let alone make it there by sunrise? Especially without the guards seeing her! "That's impossible…" Jayfeather mewed softly. "You'd never make it, and I'm not strong enough to carry you there."

Briarlight's sadness struck Jayfeather like a branch. "Please… It's all I want before I join Starclan…" Briarlight began to cough some more.

"No… you might not join Starclan yet. You can still fight this!" Jayfeather insisted, although he barely believed his own words. Briarlight didn't answer. Her eyes had closed, and she was starting to take deep breaths. Jayfeather wasn't surprised that she had fallen asleep- she barely had the energy to talk. He licked her cheek and curled up next to her, willing his health to somehow flow into her.

If she dies tonight… I will have denied her final request.

Chapter 5, finale!

Chough cough.

The sound echoed in Jayfeather's head as he bent over Briarlight's writhing body.

Cough cough.

They sounded again, weaker this time. Briarlight was losing the energy to cough. Jayfeather sighed, and padded out of his den. He couldn't spend all day worrying about his sick patient. He brushed past Millie as he headed out of his den. He figured the she-cat was probably going to check on her daughter.

Jayfeather picked a plump robin out of the fresh kill pile, and as he sat down to eat it, he smelled Lionblaze padding over to join him.

"Hi, Jayfeather!" Lionblaze said cheerfully as he plopped a mouse down and started to eat. "How's Briarlight doing?" He mewed through a mouthful of mouse. Jayfeather winced and averted his eyes. He looked at the robin, suddenly not so hungry anymore.

"She's doing worse. Her life is in Starclan's paws now." Jayfeather mewed sullenly. He felt Lionblaze's pelt prickle with grief and pity, and Jayfeather hissed under his breath. If only he'd tried harder! Lionblaze pressed his pelt to Jayfeather's.

"You did everything you could." Lionblaze's mew sounded sympathetic, but Jayfeather didn't want sympathy. He wanted Briarlight to be healthy again.

Jayfeather nodded and picked up his robin, padding towards the medicine den. Sense he wasn't going to be eating it, maybe Millie would appreciate it. He was about to enter the den when he felt Millie bump noses with him. He felt panic waving off of her pelt, and Jayfeather tensed. "Millie- what's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"There's something wrong with Briarlight!" Millie wailed desperately. "Please, come look!" Jayfeather followed Millie as they dashed into the medicine den, where he heard Briarlight wheezing in her nest. She was fighting for breath, choking and coughing as she fought against the mucus in her throat.

Jayfeather blinked in sorrow. There was nothing he could do. He had no more herbs that would do any good, and even if he did, he was frozen in fear. He doubted he'd be able to fetch them. Just as he thought of an herb mixture that just might work, he SAW something, out of the corner of his eyes.

In a matter of seconds, Yellowfang was in full view. Jayfeather could see her star-laced pelt clearly, and her sympathetic gaze was fixed on the wheezing she-cat. The medicine den slowly came into Jayfeather's view, but his surroundings were mostly blurry and out of focus. The only thing Jayfeather could clearly see was Yellowfang.

"What are you DOING here?" He hissed at the Starclan warrior, lashing his tail. Yellowfang didn't seem to notice him; she was still staring sadly and Briarlight, who was still fighting for breath.

"What a pity. She had so much to live for." Yellowfang glanced at Millie, who was wailing at the crippled she-cat.

"Don't die! Please Briarlight, Stay with me, I need you!" Millie was yowling to her kit. "Starclan, don't take her!" She called.

Jayfeather winced, and glared at the old former medicine cat. "Why are you here?" He repeated through clenched teeth. Yellowfang met his gaze, staring into his temporarily functional eyes.

"She's still so young, so pretty." Yellowfang murmured. Jayfeather wanted to scratch the gray she-cat across the muzzle.

"Leave this place, Yellowfang. It isn't her time to die." Jayfeather said sternly, his gaze strong and confident. Yellowfang blinked sympathetically.

"You're right, it isn't." She said. Jayfeather's eyes glowed with hope. So Yellowfang wasn't here to take Briarlight to Starclan! But when Jayfeather looked down at the dying warrior, he noticed her form becoming clearer and clearer in his gaze.

"No!" Jayfeather yowled. Briarlight stopped coughing. In fact, she stopped moving altogether. Her form was finally still, and her eyes were glazed over. "Starclan, no…" Jayfeather mewed quietly.

Briarlight's fur began to glow with the light of stars. They appeared, glittering in her pelt as the young cat stepped out of her own body. She looked behind her in shock, and kicked out her back legs. "I can walk!" Her mew was full of joy. Jayfeather watched through pained eyes, and he finally saw the young she-cat for the first time. Her gray pelt was silver with star shine, her blue eyes sparkling with life and spirit. Her lean body curved as she spun, rejoicing at her new form. "Am I headed to Starclan now?" She asked Yellowfang.

Jayfeather stared in disbelief and let out a yowl of protest. "You said it wasn't her time!" He hissed, spitting at the ragged gray cat. Yellowfang gazed at the floor, sadness pricking off of her pelt.

"Cats die before their time, Jayfeather. You of all cats should know that." Jayfeather thought of Hollyleaf, his sister that was doomed to be crushed by the tunnels under Thunderclan territory. He thought of Honeyfern, a promising life still ahead of her before she was struck by an adder. His heart ached with grief as he stared at the two Starclan she-cats.

"But why her?" He asked, his voice cracking with grief. He remembered all the times they'd spent together, the moments they'd shared, the feel of Briarlight's pelt pressed firmly against his… He shuddered at the memory. He would never be with Briarlight again, and the thought of that hit him like a falling tree.

Yellowfang shook her head, and wrapped her tail around the newest Starclan warrior. "Come on, young one. It's time to go." The two she-cats padded away, their pelts fading as they disappeared into the wind. Jayfeather was left in his den with the body of his closest friend, and a wailing mother. His legs buckled under him, as if he was weighed down by grief. He hit the ground with a hard thump, but he barely felt the pain. Briarlight was gone- and he'd never taken her to watch the sunrise at the lake.

Jayfeather padded at his den, exhaustion filling every crevice of his mind. He'd been up all night the night before sitting vigil for Briarlight, and he hadn't slept ever since. All he wanted to do was get some sleep. He curled up in his nest, grief stabbing his heart when he realized that Briarlight should've been with him, warming the den with her heat and lulling him to sleep with her soft breathing. Suddenly, Jayfeather felt very alone.

He opened his eyes to find himself in his nest. He blinked, confused. He knew he was dreaming, because he could see- but why would he dream about being in his den? He padded out of the den, paws dragging on the grass as he went outside to stare at the stars. Briefly, he tried to figure out which one was Briarlight- but none of them seemed like her.

Suddenly, a familiar scent hit his glands, and he felt a warm pelt press into his. "The stars are lovely, but I'm not up there- not tonight. Tonight, I'm down here, with you." Briarlight's soft purr sounded next to Jayfeather, and he whipped around to face the lovely gray she-cat. She looked strong and healthy, and her back legs didn't even have a scratch on them. She smiled at him, blinking. Jayfeather wanted to say something, but he was at a loss for words.

"It's okay, Jayfeather." She purred, pressing her nose to his. "I'm happier now."

Jayfeather gazed at her, finding his voice. "I'm so sorry. I should've tried harder to heal you! I should've stayed with you, I should have told you…" His voice trailed off at Briarlight pressed her tail to his muzzle.

"You don't have to be sorry, I understand." She mewed, gazing at him with affection in her eyes.

"But I never took you to see the lake at sunrise…" Jayfeather mewed softly, regret buried deep within him. "It was your last request, and I denied you." He closed his eyes and hung his head, shameful. Briarlight licked him between the ears.

"It's not too late." She mewed hopefully. He looked at her, his gaze flashing with confusion. She silver she-cat looked up at the moon, her tail swishing on the ground. "It'll be sunhigh soon." She mused. Jayfeather stared at her, affection filling his gaze.

"Will you go with me?" Jayfeather asked, gazing into her shining blue eyes. She purred and rubbed her cheek against his.

"Of course."

Jayfeather and Briarlight were padding up to the lake, pelts brushing and tails twined. Jayfeather could see the shore, and as he neared it, he gazed at the stars reflected in the giant body of water. "Wow…" He breathed. He'd never been able to SEE the lake at night, and it was more beautiful then he'd even imagined.

"I know," Briarlight mewed, her bright gaze fixed on the lake. "It's beautiful."

Jayfeather took a long look at Briarlight, blinking. He felt his fur grow hot and his heartbeat quicken. He always knew he'd felt strongly for this she-cat, but did she feel the same way? Jayfeather didn't quite know. "Not as beautiful as you…" He murmured, avoiding her gaze. His heart was beating so hard, he thought it would burst out of his chest!

Briarlight blinked in surprise, and then let out a mrrow of laughter. Jayfeather looked distraught. She thought he was funny? He shifted his paws uncomfortably. "Err… I mean…" He was no longer able to find his voice. Briarlight gave him a playful shove, gleefully rubbing her pelt against his.

"I was crippled, and most cats had lost hope. You said there wasn't a very high chance that I'd survive, but you never stopped trying." Briarlight said, admiration glowing in her eyes. Jayfeather perked his ears. "When I got whitecough, you had faith in me. When I developed greencough, you used all of your catmint on me. Until my very last breath, you believed in me, Jayfeather." Jayfeather could feel her affection for him pouring off of her pelt, and he began to purr. "I've always admired you for your work. No matter what, you were always determined to help any cat. You put your faith into me, and that's something no other cat did. They treated me like a kit, while you treated me like an equal. And yes, perhaps my admiration was stronger than it should have been…" She trailed of, her eyes meeting her paws. Jayfeather licked her ear, warmth spreading through his pelt.

"I feel the same way!" He mewed, delighted. "I watched how you act, your determination despite your handicap, your cheerful attitude when times seemed rough. You never once complained- You must have been the easiest patient I ever tried to heal!" Jayfeather pause and felt his cheeks grow hot again as Briarlight's face came to rest barely and inch from his. "Ever since you pulled yourself to the fresh kill pile while infected with greencough, and probably long before… I've loved you."

Briarlight purred, pressing her nose into Jayfeather's shoulder. "I love you too! I've always loved you, ever since the first day you treated me! You looked at me with such concern, you cared for me so tenderly, how could any cat keep from falling for you?" She mewed happily, purring hard and pressing closer to Jayfeather than any cat could ever get. Jayfeather was purring too, his emotions flooded with feelings for Briarlight. They sat there for a second, enjoying the feel of each other's pelts.

Jayfeather glanced at the lake, and his eyes instantly grew wide with wonder. "Briarlight… it's sunrise!" He exclaimed, staring at the lake. The two cats sat side by side, their tails still twined together and their pelts pressed together firmly. The lake reflected all sorts of colors- red, yellow, orange, purple, blue, pink… It was beautiful! The lake looked like a giant bowl full of sunlight. Jayfeather looked at Briarlight, watching the sunrise reflect in her eyes. He purred and licked her cheek, pressing his muzzle into hers affectionately.

"You should get some REAL rest now…" Briarlight mewed regretfully, but her eyes still shone with passion. Jayfeather blinked regretfully.

"I don't want to leave you…" Jayfeather said softly, licking her ear. Briarlight purred and nuzzled his shoulder.

"This isn't goodbye forever." She promised firmly. "We'll see each other in Starclan, where the ties of being a medicine cat no longer apply. Nothing can keep us apart there!" She insisted. Jayfeather knew she was right, but that didn't change the fact that he was sad to see the love of his life leave.

"I can't wait…" He murmured gently. Briarlight pressed her nose to his briefly, and padded back a pace. Her tail was ripped from his hold, and her pelt was already beginning to fade. She looked at him warmly as she returned to Starclan.

"Soon, dear Jayfeather… Soon, we will be together again." Her voice whispered before she vanished altogether.

Jayfeather woke up in his den, the familiar herby smell of his home flooding his senses. His vision was blind once again, but he felt better than he ever had. He trotted out of the den, the sun's rays heating his fur as he breathed in the smell of Greenleaf. For once, Jayfeather had something to be truly happy about. Never before had he known love- and he thought he never would. But now, he knew there was a cat out there waiting for him, a beautiful silver she-cat with stunning blue eyes and a cheerful attitude. He began to purr as he padded into the warriors den to find Lionblaze.

Life was going to be better from now on.


End file.
